Bubbles
“...Yeah, monster may be scary, but as long as we work together, we can beat them up.'”'' -Bubbles to Mandy and Gaz '''Bubbles '''is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She originated from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bubbles moved along with her sisters to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary. After they had a fight with Dexter they were called by Jack, who said that since it was their first day he would slip it through his fingers. Bubbles met there a dog called Courage and immediately became friends with him. She took him outside when suddenly she got attacked by the Dread Dragon. Courage called for help and the girls defeated the monster eventually with some help from Jack. Later Bubbles also seemed to became "friends" with Mandy. Bubbles wasn't seen for a while in the story until after the defeat of Mandark. Bubbles was in school always hanging around with her friends Mandy and Gaz and also went to the beach with them. She also joined the dance group in school to become as good in dancing as Olga. During the performance at the science fair she was about to dance when suddenly GIR intruded. Jenny tried to stop him but GIR put a weird machine on her head and Jenny became the portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. The invasion began and the girls were battling the Cluster crowd. Bubbles tried to save Olga from one of the Darkstar Councils but got hit by Bell and was knocked out. Bubbles went further with evacuating the people on the science fair. Bubbles and Courage were having a hard time trying to get the door to the safe room to open, since the scientists said they needed someone with a serious amount of muscle and Bubbles is the only one left that has super strength that can do it. When Courage kicked the door and injured his foot Bubbles quickly kicked the door herself and knocked it down because of the door causing Courage's injury. Bubbles looked inside the safe room and saw all of The Central Megaville Skyway Hangar's equipment that the Professor kept in storage, even Dynamo. Bubbles was telling the people to get inside the safe room and Olga wanted to ask Bubbles a favor, but Bubbles was thinking too much about Dexter to respond to Olga's hand in need. Bubbles started to pay attention and started screaming out to Olga. Olga wanted her to go and get Dexter, but Dexter came to her first and told her that they have a serious problem that needs to be taken care of. Bubbles was told by Dexter that he can't keep fighting off the monster and that they need to get the safe room door closed now. Bubbles was having trouble closing the door after she kicked it open, but then the Professor helped her by activating Dynamo. The Cluster monster tried to get in by infecting Dynamo with a virus, which led the Professor to shut her down for a cold boot-up. Bubbles is now the only one responsible for keeping the door closed from the Cluster monster. She was seem using her laser eyes to keep Cluster monster away with Courage. Later, although they were relieved that the Cluster monster fled in fear of the explosion, she became very sad when not only she and the others are going to be demolished by the explosion, but also because her sisters had failed to diffuse the bomb and might've died. The Grim Tales From Down Below She is one of the fallen heroes. Origin and Personality Bubbles is a Powerpuff girl, orignally from the cartoonnet work show, The Powerpuff Girls. In the show she, along with her sisters, were accidently created by Professor Utonium when he added Chemical X to his concotion of Sugar, Spice, and everything nice. They used their special abilities to fight crime and became Townsvilles greatest superheroines. She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter", meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, and gentle demeanor. Bubbles is also known as the "cute one" and the baby of the group. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling in the Powerpuff Movie. Bubbles has a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Powers and Abilities Also see: Weapons, Powers and Abilities Image Gallery Being a Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles is able to use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: Flight, Laser Vision, Energy projection, X-ray Vision, invunerability, Super Speed, durability, endurance, super hearing, Sonic Scream(hers is the most powerful out of her sisters), and super strength. Each sister has their own special ability unique to themselves, which in Bubbles's case is her ability to talk to animals and speak multiple languaes like Spanish and Japanese. Bubbles's is an excellent Hand-to-Hand combatant, but perfers to keep her distance in most situations. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles can survive unaided in space. Relationships *Blossom' Blossom is the sister of Bubbles. She moved along with her an Buttercup to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary school. Blossom is a very smart and leading girl. *'Buttercup' Buttercup is the other sister of Bubbles. She also moved along with her and Blossom to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary School. Buttercup is a girl with a very short tempture. *'Professor Utonium' The Professor is the father and creator of Bubbles and her sisters. It is known that he loves science and cooking, he also worked together with Mrs. Wakeman and Professor Membrane. *'Bunny' Bunny was another sister of Bubbles. Blossom told to Dexter about her that she once was their sister and although she was very different they do loved her. Since she was unstable she died. *'Courage ' 'Courage is a pink dog and Bubbles adores him. She thinks that Courage is very cute and Courage seems to be happy with it that she is always so happy. *Mandy ' Mandy is one of the "friends" of Bubbles. It is unknown how this happened but Mandy surely is annoyed by her. But although she irritates her she still wants to be her friend. *'Dexter' '' Dexter is one of the Bubbles closest friends and is a love interest to Blossom. Bubbles first refer to him as "Genius boy" and is now one of her closest friends because of when the Cluster attack, the reason why Dexter is so kind to Bubbles is that she reminds him of his late sister Dee Dee. *'Gaz ' 'Gaz is another "friend" of Bubbles. Gaz doesn't speak very much since she is always playing video games, and what happens around her doesn't care her so much. She is also the sister of Dib. *Jenny (XJ9) ' Bubbles seems to know XJ-9 (aka Jenny) very good and thinks she is a real superhero (although she is one herself) and as her own big robot sister. Jenny seems to like Bubbles and also made a picture and uploaded that on Facebook. *'Olga ' 'Olga is the best dancer of the school and Bubbles admires her. She wants to be as good as her in dancing and so joins the dancing group and preformes with her on the science fair. *Rowdyruff Boys ' Although she never met the boys in the comics yet she does know them from the past. The Rowdyruff Boys are male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. Brick being the counterpart of Blossom, Boomer of Bubbles and Butch of Buttercup. *'Octi ''' Octi is the pet doll of Bubbles, who she had with her during the great fight. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Bubbles. Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girl